


how to be a lester

by irni_mak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Family, Florida, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Phanfiction, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irni_mak/pseuds/irni_mak
Summary: - Как у тебя так легко получается ну, это, знаешь… быть одной из Лестеров? – неуверенно пробормотал он, внутренне чувствуя, что из всех важных уроков, которым могла его научить любовь к Филу Лестеру, этот определенно был самым сложным. Единение. Единение с семьей, которая очень отличалась от его собственной.





	how to be a lester

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [how to be a lester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938972) by [ravels (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ravels). 



\- Давайте сыграем в сумасшедший гольф! – взволнованно предлагает Фил, прижимаясь к окну, когда они проезжают мимо поля. Подбородок Дэна слетает с его плеча, и парень резко выныривает из сна.

\- Тише, Фил, Дэна разбудишь! – громким шепотом произносит мистер Лестер, и только усугубляет ситуацию.

\- Да я не сплю уже, - ворчит Дэн, поднимая голову и сонно моргая.

Они сидят на самом заднем ряду сидений в сине-коричневом минивэне Хонда, где очень маленькое пространство для ног, но зато достаточно места для того, чтобы спокойно выпрямиться и расслабиться. Эту зону обычно называют «любовное гнездышко», однако Дэн едва ли может отыскать в себе хотя бы каплю любви к этому месту.

\- Сумасшедший гольф, серьезно? Разве мы не играли в него прошлым летом? – он зевает, опираясь плечом на Фила, и вытягивает руки над головой.

\- Играли, - подтверждает Фил. – И прошлым летом, и позапрошлым, и позапозапрошлым тоже.

\- Да ты прям приверженец традиций, - стонет Дэн, устало потирая глаза ладонями. Дневное солнце во Флориде слишком теплое и яркое, оно оставляет перед веками оранжевых зайчиков.

\- Добро пожаловать в семью Лестеров, Дэн, - пожимая плечами, добавляет Мартин со среднего ряда сидений, и Дэн мысленно добавляет этот пункт в свой список.

 **Как быть Лестером:**  
 _1\. Чтить семейные традиции._

 

Они действительно должны были выдать справочник еще в самом начале, потому что быть Лестером оказывается реально слишком сложно.

Дэн пытался спросить об этом Корнелию как-то раз во время готовки рождественского ужина, несколько лет назад. 

\- Как черт возьми у тебя получается это так легко?

Корнелия, в свою очередь казалось не испытывала никаких проблем в том, чтобы приспособиться к новому, лестеровскому образу жизни. Что вообще не имело смысла, потому что она была из Швеции, то есть дистанцированна еще больше, чем он. Но создавалось ощущение, что ей это только помогало.

В то Рождество Лестеры пока еще не разрешали ему участвовать в приготовлении ужина, обрубив все его стремления теплым и ласковым: «Мы всегда тебе рады, но даже не смей браться ни за какую работу, ты гость в нашем доме, так что отдыхай». В то время как Корнелия во всю хлопотала за кухонным столом, нарезая зеленый перец для фирменного рождественского блюда миссис Лестер.

\- Что получается? – переспросила она осторожно, откладывая нож. Темная изящная бровь заинтересовано приподнялась на ее бледном лице. – Если ты имеешь в виду, ну, то самое… то вряд ли я как-то смогу помочь…

Дэн закатил глаза.

\- Корнелия, блин, мне не тринадцать, я знаю, как заниматься сексом.

Девушка тут же покраснела и потупила взор.

\- Ладно-ладно, проехали. Тогда что же у меня так легко получается? Скажи уже, а то я сгораю от любопытства. 

\- Так круто петь? Быть потрясающе милой? Невероятно умной? – прокричал из соседней комнаты Мартин, раскладывая на обеденном столе серебряные приборы.

\- Заткнись, дурак, - ответила ему Корнелия, а потом развернулась к Дэну с усталой улыбкой на лице. – О чем ты говорил?

\- Как у тебя так легко получается ну, это, знаешь… быть одной из Лестеров? – неуверенно пробормотал он, внутренне чувствуя, что из всех важных уроков, которым могла его научить любовь к Филу Лестеру, этот определенно был самым сложным. _Единение_. Единение с семьей, которая очень отличалась от его собственной.

Корнелия молчала какое-то время, заметно смутившись. Но потом черты ее лица смягчились, а пронзительные голубые глаза озарились пониманием. Ее пальцы слегка барабанили по столешнице. 

\- Я не знаю, Дэн, - наконец, заговорила она. – Думаю… думаю, это как-то произошло само собой. Я даже этого не заметила, если честно.

Возможно, это была та высота, которую он никогда и ни за что не возьмет, как бы сильно не старался.

Позже в тот же день Фил зашел в комнату, в которую их заселили, и плюхнулся на кровать к Дэну, отчего матрас под ним сначала прогнулся и протяжно заскрипел, а потом вернулся в свою прежнюю форму. Фил улегся на бок и заглянул в глаза своему лучшему другу взглядом, полным любви и тепла.

Так получалось, что спустя два года (три, четыре, всю жизнь), Филу каким-то волшебным образом удавалось заставлять сердце Дэна хотеть вырваться из груди и присоединиться к бродячему цирку. В такие моменты все тело Дэна представляло собой цирк с трехуровневой ареной, полных акробатов, укротителей львов и фейерверков, которые как по команде одновременно начинали прыгать, реветь и взрываться. Это было действительно замечательно, сколько противоречивых чувств вызывал в нем Фил, когда просто оказывался рядом. Дэн даже не мог бы назвать их все.

Безусловно, была дружба, добрая и поддерживающая, с согревающим уютным чувством, зародившимся еще в две тысячи девятом и продлившимся до этого неопределенного года; она держала его в постоянном безжалостном объятии платонической любви, о которой он всегда так грезил.

Была романтическая любовь, и вот это действительно было для Дэна в новинку. До Фила он связывал любовь с блеском для губ и мятным дыханием. После Фила… ну, в общем, после Фила он связывал это чувство исключительно с ним.

Была и любовь семейная, природу которой Дэн на самом деле никогда не понимал. Так или иначе с Филом семейная любовь разительно отличалось от любви романтической и совершенно не была похожа на те отношения, которые у него были со своей собственной семьей. Фил был его семьей, да, но в каком-то совсем другом определении. И все же он должен был рано или поздно понять, как это работает.

\- Слышал от Корнелии, что ты сегодня был особенно задумчивым и тихим, - спокойно произнес Фил. – И я просто подумал, знаешь, прийти и пообнимать тебя, чтобы комфортнее стало.

Комфорт. _Да, парень, это комфорт._ Вот, что это было за чувство. То самое, чем Фил всегда одаривал Дэна – чувство комфорта, если говорить в двух словах. 

**Как быть Лестером:**   
_2\. Предлагать комфорт при необходимости._

 

Дэн рассматривает возможность добавить «Я шпионю» в свой список, но потом решает, что оно как-то будет выделяться из общего характера уже внесенных пунктов. 

В самолете, не изменяя своей натуре, Фил всегда делает именно это. Он метнулся по проходу, чтобы первым сесть у окна, и предложил играть в «Я шпионю», как только шасси оторвалось от взлетной полосы.

К сожалению, салон самолетов «American Airlines» еще менее красочный, чем спальня Дэна: вокруг все только черно-бело-серое, хромовое покрытие вперемешку с обивкой. У них закончились предметы для игры ожидаемо быстро.

В ручной клади у Дэна не так много вещей: книга, телефон и зарядное устройство. В какой-то момент Фил просто решает полистать журнал Sky Mall, лежащий в кармашке сидения напротив, который оказывается еще скучнее, чем можно было предположить. Дэн берет с него пример и открывает каталог, где представлена категория товаров, даже приблизительно не касающаяся его интересов.

Проходит какое-то время, когда Фил толкает Дэна в плечо и смеется с наушников «Vantablack», представленных на технической странице журнала. Дэн усмехается и в ответ указывает на картинку в своем каталоге, которая рекламирует «гель для душа со вкусом хлопьев».

\- О, да, пожалуйста, - шепчет Фил, широко улыбаясь. – Закажи мне один такой прям сейчас.

Когда журналы долистываются до конца и убираются обратно в кармашки, Фил наклоняется и удобно кладет голову на плечо Дэна, пряча лицо в изгибе его шеи.

(Дэн отчетливо помнит женщину со среднего прохода, наградившую их шокированным взглядом).

\- Что ты делаешь? Ты шутишь? – лениво спрашивает он, проводя подбородком по волосам парня.

Фил бормочет в ответ:

\- Пытаюсь хоть как-то бороться со скукой.

Дэн добавляет это в список.

**Как быть Лестером:**   
_3\. Находить выход из любой ситуации._

 

Поход в НАСА – поистине семейное событие во всех его прекрасных проявлениях. 

Корнелия и Мартин тоже там, вместе с Дэном и Филом, поэтому обе пары чувствуют себя вполне комфортно. Никаких пятых колес и лишних глаз. Просто они вчетвером. В таком вот тандеме.

Да еще и в музее космонавтики. Это все происходит на самом деле.

Ирония любви Лестеров к космосу на самом деле даже забавна. Быть такими неуклюжими великанами в целом, и еще хуже в предполагаемой роли настоящих астронавтов, они все равно имеют это странное внутреннее обожание всего, что связано с великими космическими просторами.

В музее Мартин использует каждую возможность, чтобы сфотографировать Корнелию точно так же, как и Фил в отношении Дэна. Позже Дэн публикует несколько снимков, но это только малая часть от их общего количества. Фотографии Фила охватывают практически все: от самых первых в истории человечества шаттлов до современных гладеньких спутников.

**Как быть Лестером:**   
_4\. Наслаждаться каждым моментом._

 

Они все вместе фотографируются на выходе. Мартин и Фил стоят в центре, как самые истинные Лестеры. По бокам от них расширенная часть семьи Лестеров – Дэн и Корнелия. Рука Дэна лежит на спине Мартина, а Фил приобнимает Корнелию, но что действительно имеет значение, так это то, что теперь они сплоченная группа. После этой недели во Флориде они стали ближе друг другу, и Дэн не знает как и когда это случилось. Это просто… ну, _произошло_.

У него впереди еще много уроков, но быть частью этой группы, этого гордиевого узла, связанным нитями из Швеции, Россендэйла и Беркшира это ну… безусловно что-то значит.

 

Странно, как по-разному порой может проявляться любовь.

Для Дэна и Фила любовь - это Дэн, который снимает Фила, случайно запертого на улице, выкладывает это фото в твиттер и потом дразнит его весь день. Их любовь – вечный тупик меж двух силами, которые плавятся под напором друг друга, чтобы в итоге сформировать одно целое.

У родителей-Лестеров любовь совсем другая, она легкая, нежная и комфортная. Их любовь не кипит от страстей, а как вино – с годами становится только крепче и лучше. Она теплая и неторопливая, тихое безветренное озеро по сравнению с водоворотами и порогами Дэна и Фила. 

Но какими разными они бы не были, в обоих случаях любовь искренняя. 

 

\- Хочешь лимонада, дорогой? – миссис Лестер (Кэтрин?) спрашивает у Дэна, когда он заходит на кухню. – Я только что приготовила свежий. 

\- Да, пожалуйста, - отвечает Дэн, берет наполненный стакан и идет на крыльцо, где Фил все еще делает вид, что злится из-за того, что его заперли снаружи. 

\- Мама тебя любит больше, чем меня, - бормочет Фил и делает глоток чужого лимонада, не потрудившись даже спросить разрешения.

\- Это все из-за моего природного очарования, - лениво пожимает плечами Дэн. Он прекрасно знает, что это неправда. Кэтрин Лестер любит своих детей больше всех на свете, и ничто не сможет этому помешать.

\- Угу, наверно, - отвечает Фил, едва заметно улыбаясь.

Или, возможно, Кэтрин Лестер любит их всех одинаково. Так же как Фил одинаково любит и Дэна, и остальную часть своей семьи. В этом есть смысл. Такая вот квинтэссенция самого понятия «Лестеры».

Дэн и это тоже добавляет в список:

**Как быть Лестером:**   
_5\. Равномерно распределять свою любовь._

 

На самом деле все пункты в списке – это подмножества одного целого «Лестеры». В школе их всегда учили упрощать уравнения, поэтому быть может Дэну нужно сделать то же самое.

Найти общий знаменатель оказывается довольно просто. Единственный пункт, самый сложный для одних и самый легкий для других. 

**Как быть Лестером:**   
_Любить._

 

Дэн знает, что может справиться с этим пунктом. Фил показал ему, что он действительно это может, в тот же день, в самый первый день, когда они еще несмело и неуверенно говорили о первой встрече вживую. Фил показал ему, как нужно любить, и Дэн знает, что научился этому в мгновение ока, потому что он любил Фила всегда, с самого начала. Он может и самое главное _знает_ , как любить, он знает это так же, как знает свою руку, как все недостатки и преимущества Фила, как всю оригинальность семьи Лестеров.

В конце концов, может не так уж и сложно быть Лестером.

Может быть, он уже давно им был.


End file.
